30foxpicturespoopingindustriesandtrashproductions
30foxpicturespoopingindustriesandtrashproductions '(oder auch ''"30foxpictures" ''oder ''"Fox") ist ein 19 jähriger, deutscher Youtube Pooper, der seit mehr als 6 Jahren auf Youtube tätig ist. Er besitzt zurzeit über 400 Abonnenten. Über seine Person und sein Dasein auf Youtube Meilensteine * Er hat die 100 Abonnenten Grenze überschritten * Er hat die 200 Abonnenten Grenze überschritten * Er hat die 300 Abonnenten Grenze überschritten * Er hat die 400 Abonnenten Grenze überschritten * Sein Rekord bei Aufrufen, die er an einem Tag bekommen hat, liegt bei 825 Aufrufen * Sein beliebtestes Video ist "Youtube Kacke: Penny lässt Frauen stöhnen ORIGINAL" * Sein Video "Youtube Kacke: Scoyo Schülernachhilfe mit 1&1 Lernanalye" hat die größte Anzahl an positiven Bewertungen und ist von der Beliebtheit das zweit beste Video Gegenwart * Sehr häufig arbeitet er mit SupremeShittyCraps zusammen, und veranstaltet entweder '''Youtube Kacke Tennis mit ihm, oder arbeitet an anderen Formaten mit ihm, wobei sie Ideen und auch Erfahrungen austauschen *Er besaß einen zweiten Kanal "60foxpictures'' alias SongsofScrubs.de, wo er für begrenzte Zeit Songs/Ausschnitte, sowie Folgen von der US Serie Scrubs - Die Anfänger" hochgeladen hat (Als Art Anlehnung wurde eine Scrubs Kollaboration geplant und auf SupremeShittyCraps Kanal veröffentlicht) *Er besitzt einen zweiten Poop Account namens: "TrashsandFoundsofthefox", wo er je nach Lust und Laune, wie er bestätigt, Müll Videos, Funde oder andere Videos hoch lädt, die für seinen Hauptkanal zu schlecht oder unpassend sind * Sein Name sollte ursprünglich "30thcenturyfox" heißen * Seit Sommer 2016 schneidet er mit Magix Video Deluxe 2014 * Seit Frühling 2017 schaut er vermehrt Streams und widmet sich anderen Dingen als Youtube Kacke, was zu seiner Inaktivität führte * Im Sommer 2017 beendete er seine Schullaufbahn Vergangenheit * Seinen ersten Versuch mit einer Youtube Kacke war ein Harald Lesch Video, dies existierte nur 2012, wurde aber anschließend gelöscht, da es für ihn selbst nicht viel hergab, diente ihm aber für seinen derzeitigen "ersten Youtube Poop", den er jedoch auch schlecht findet Bis es zu seinem heutigen Profilbild kam, gab es zwei weitere, die er benutze (Das erste war ein Wallpaper zum Film Final Destination 3, danach folgte ein mit Paint hergestelltes Profilbild das seinen kurzen Namen "30foxpictures" zeigte) Bis Sommer 2017 hielt sich (für eine längere Zeit) das Profilbild mit Peter Lustig, bis er es jedoch selbst ändern wollte, da er, so seine Begründung, "es für unangenehm für Konversationen mit anderen Youtubern außerhalb der YTK Szene" hielt Zukunft * Er hat den Traum später einmal etwas professioneller zu sein * Er denkt hin und wieder darüber nach bei einer Kollaboration mitzumischen aber kam seit 2015 bisher noch nicht wieder dazu * Voraussichtlich wird sein Kanal zunächst inaktiv bleiben, was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass keine Videos kommen könnten. (Grund = zu geringe Motivation/Er ist anderweitig beschäftigt) Weiteres * Er ist leidenschaftlicher Filmliebhaber (Auf dem Film-Bewertungs-Kanal "moviepilot" hat er bereits über 200 Filme bewertet) * Sein Lieblings Musik Genre ist bevorzugt Rockmusik (Alternativer und Progressiver Rock) macht aber auch vor allen anderen Genres bis auf Schlager keinen Halt. Seine Lieblings Band trägt den Namen: "Muse" * Er spielte damals ein Spiel namens Brick Force: In diesem baute er eigene Karten/Maps die sogenannte Jump and Runs sind. Diese signierte er mit seinem Youtube Namen "''by 30foxpictures". Mittlerweile jedoch entzieht er sich diesem Spiel und spielt es nur noch sehr selten unter den Namen "DerVincent" Seine Youtube Kacke Seine damalige Youtube Kacke Vor den heute aktuellen "erstem Video" gab es unzählige andere Videos, die er als Test für meistens eine Woche auf Youtube ließ. Dies betrifft unter anderem auch seine wirkliche erste Youtube Kacke, die er aufgrund dessen, dass sie noch schlechter waren, als die "angeblich" aktuellen ersten Produktionen auf seinen Kanal. Seine Source Auswahl beschränkte sich auf die Videos die bearbeitet werden durften, ohne sie runterzuladen. Dies änderte sich als er mit "Machtet" in Verbindung kam, und er ihm das Programm "Clipgrab" empfahl womit er nun alles Mögliche herunter laden und verpoopen konnte. Seine deutsche Youtube Kacke * Seine Lieblingssources sind: Kulturzeit, Harald Lesch, Werbungen und Lieder (gegebenenfalls auch Dokus) * Bis 2017 hin hat er bis auf wenige kleine Ausnahmen so ziemlich alle möglichen Bearbeitungsmethoden in Poops integriert. Darunter am meisten Wordmixing, Loops und Laggs, Earrapes, Reverses und Zeitraffer/Zeitlupe. Er neigt jedoch stets dazu zu experimentieren. * Er ist und war wahrscheinlich der Einzige der seine Videos mit dem lausigen Programm "Youtube Video Editor" bearbeitet, inzwischen bearbeitet er seine Videos mit Magix Video Deluxe und kann damit bessere YouTube Kacken als zuvor erstellen. * Sein Anfang machte er mit unnormal vielen hoch geladenen Videos, dabei kamen meist 4 Videos pro Tag zu Stande, die wie er bestätigt qualitativ minderwertig sind. * Manche Sources wurden willentlich und mit Hintergedanken verpoopt; So beispielsweise "Philosophie stinkt - Sofies Welt ist bizarr", "Scoyo" und andere. * Seit einiger Zeit hat startete er eine Reihe namens "Der Schrott wird aus Schrott gewonnen" in welcher er Überbleibsel und unfertige Poops (meist von seinem Zweitkanal "TrashsandFoundsofthefox") in einem Video bündelt Seine englische Youtube Kacke * Seit dem 14.02.2014 produziert er ebenfalls, wenn auch nur geringfügig, englische Youtube Kacke, sein Start machte der oben erwähnte "Muse Poop" * Am 12.07.2014 veröffentlichte er einen weiteren, kurzen englischen Poop, als Quelle benutzt wurde "Get Lucky" von Daft Punk * Sein Youtube Poop: "Burning Fireflies" war sein Comeback nach seiner knapp 2 monatigen kreativen Pause * Sein Weihnachtsspecial machten zwei nacheinander veröffentlichte englische Poops aus, für die er mehrere Wochen benötigte. Diese Videos waren nach mehreren ideenlosen Wochen eine Art Comeback. Verpoopt wurde das Lied "Let it go" aus dem Disneyfilm "Frozen" und ebenfalls das Lied "Shake up christmas" von "Train", beides Sources, die er seit langem einmal durchnehmen wollte. * In seinem Poop "Der Schrott wird aus Schrott gewonnen (2)" verwendete er englische Szenen für den Poop * Im Sommer 2016 erschienen zwei kurze englische Youtube Poops: Video Nummer eins handelte sich um das Lied "Time is running out" von Muse und Video Nummer zwei handelte dich um das Lied "Take aim at climate change" * Seit Sommer 2016 verpoopt er eine Serie namens "Gravity Falls", welche als Auftakt für seine Zeit mit Magix gilt * Seitdem gibt es gelegentlich immer einmal wieder englische Poops. Teilnahmen an Projekten Seine Kollaborationen * 30foxpictures ist indirekt Veranstalter einer Kollaboration, dennoch arbeitet er organisatorisch mit SupremeShittyCraps an einigen. * Er plant (undatiert) eine "90'er Kollaboration" Teilnahme an Kollaborationen * Er hat an der Poopmuckl Kollaboration von YouKack teilgenommen * Er hat an der Weihnachtscollab von Killerdreck89 teilgenommen * Er hat an der Werbungskollaboration von Schoko Schnitzel teilgenommen * Er hat an der großen Scrubs Kollaboration von SupremeShittyCraps teilgenommen * Er hat an der Halo Kollaboration von SupremeShittyCraps teilgenommen * Er hat an der One-Clip-Kollaboration von Saskia L-.- teilgenommen * Er hat an der Halloween Kollaboration 2015 von SupremeShittyCraps teilgenommen * Er hat an der Weihnachtskollaboration 2015 von SupremeShittyCraps teilgenommen Teilnahme an Youtube Kacke Tennis * Youtube Kacke Tennis veranstaltet er des öfteren mit SupremeShittyCraps, auf einer Idee von ihm, die er wie er zugibt aufgrund von gleichen Formaten bekam, so zum Beispiel das Tennis zwischen BiliRubenLP und WurstZerHacka. ** Teilnahme am Harald Lesch - Frag den Lesch - Reisen durch die Zeit - Tennis ** Teilnahme am Peter Lustig - Stromausfall - Tennis ** Ursprünglich sollte "Schlag den Arsch" (Axel Stein gegen Michael Wendler) auch eine Art Tennis werden, jedoch gab es urheberrechtliche Probleme, weßhalb nur die Beiträge von 30foxpictures öffentlich wurden. ** Teilnahme am Wissen vor Acht - Tennis * Er startete ein Tennis mit Killerdreck96 im Herbst 2017 mit ThatPoppy als Source, welche englisch ist. zu seinen Kanal: https://www.youtube.com/user/30foxpictures __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ __INDIZIEREN__ Kategorie:Pooper Kategorie:YouTube Kacke